Castle Leyawiin
Castle Leyawiin governs the city of Leyawiin to the extreme south of Cyrodiil. The castle overlooks the Topal Bay to the south, and Blackwood to the east. The city is ruled by Count Marius Caro and his newlywed wife, Countess Alessia Caro. The city has a high percentage of Argonian and Khajiit citizens, and the castle staff mimics that diversity. Layout The castle has a large entrance room leading into the great hall. From there are exits to all other rooms within the castle. In the great hall is an area with tables and chairs, and a few paintings and sculptures. It is decorated with the banner of Leyawiin, as well as a long carpet with the pattern of Leyawiin in green and yellow. A grand staircase leads up to a landing going around the large room with the entrance to the private quarters. The dining room is to the right when entering the great hall. Going through it leads to the servants quarters. The private quarters of the Count is locked, but the other areas are open for the Hero to explore, except for the prison cell area. Sublocations The Great Hall The large entrance hall with all the banners make a fine way for the visitors to the castle. Two Leyawiin guards stands at the bottom of the stairs leading to the hall. Mazoga the Orc remains here until her quests are done. After, she will relocate to the White Stallion Lodge. A short corridor leads to the Great Hall where the Count and the Countess sits on thrones all day if they are not walking around in the room. The Countess can sometimes go into the dining room for the whole day. In the evening they both retire to the private quarters. Prison and Dungeon To the right before entering the Great Hall is the entrance to the prison and dungeon. Here, a prison guard is stationed, guarding the prison. There is also a room for them to use during their working hours with a dining area. The prison has three cells and one is occupied until one of the quests are done, after that they are empty. Private quarters A corridor leads to the private rooms of the Count and his wife which are a living area, a study and the bedroom. There is also a couple of other rooms for another staff member. A study and a bedroom are near the Count's room. To the left is a small room and stairs leading to a private storage and basement room. Another door in the corridor leads to the Steward and the Healers private quarters with their working area and beds. Their quarters are also locked. Servants quarters and basement The servants quarters have several rooms with eating areas and beds. At one end of the corridor is a tower and the other end has a large leisure room. The basement is just a storage area with a lot of empty barrels and crates but with the entrance to the secret torture chamber. The secret door in the south wall is opened by activating a lever inside of an open barrel along the same wall. The other door from the chamber leads to the private basement in the Count's private quarters. This room can be accessed after the "Next of Kin" quest and during the "Ahdarji's Heirloom" quest. Quests Mazoga the Orc Count Marius Caro in Castle Leyawiin wants to know why Mazoga the Orc will not leave his hall. He asks the Hero for help. Knights of the White Stallion After the quest "Mazoga the Orc," the Count will offer another task. The objective here is to locate Black Brugo's location and kill him. Mazoga the Orc will accompany the Hero and tell them the location. Ahdarji's Heirloom S'Krivva sends the Hero to Leyawiin to help recover a ring that belongs to Ahdarji. It was stolen by the Argonian named Amusei who can be found down in a prison cell in the Castle. Characters There are several residents in the Castle: *Marius Caro – Count *Alessia Caro – Countess *Hlidara Mothril – Handmaiden *On-Staya Sundew – Steward *Tsavi – Court Wizard *Janonia Aurunceia – Servant *Januarius Aurunceia – Servant Gallery Castle LeyawiinExterior02.png|Exterior Castle LeyawiinEntrance.png|Entrance Castle LeyawiinEntranceHall.png|Entrance Hall Castle LeyawiinDiningroom.png|Diningroom Castle LeyawiinCountsPrivateQuartes.png|The Count's Private Quarters Castle LeyawiinPrisonDungeon01.png|Prison and Dungeon Castle LeyawiinPrisonDungeon02.png|Prison and Dungeon Castle LeyawiinBasement.png|Basement Castle LeyawiinServantsQuartes.png|Servants Quarters Room maps LeyawiinCastle CountyHallMap.png|The Great Hall The Jail DungeonMap.png|The Jail and Dungeon LeyawiinCastleServant's QuartersMap.png|Servant's Quarters LeyawiinCastle Count's Private QuartersMap.png|Count's Private Quarters LeyawiinCastle BasementMap.png|Basement LeyawiinCastle StewardHealerQuartersMap.png|Steward and Healer Private Quarters LeyawiinCastle SecretRoomMap.png|Secret torture chamber Appearances * de:Schloss Leyawiin ru:Замок Лейавин Category:Oblivion: Castles Category:Oblivion: Leyawiin Locations Category:Oblivion: Blackwood Locations